Savin Me, A Royai Fanfic
by Iz-Insane
Summary: Based On The End Of Episode 51, When Roy Is Almost Killed. After Everyone Recovers, Life Seems Normal. But Somebody Is Watching Riza, And When She Goes Missing, Will Anything Ever Be Right Again? Rated For A Reason. I Own Nothing But My Plot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, Im usually one to ramble, but lets just Cut to the chase. This Is my newest fanfic I will be working on, "NEED TO COME UP WITH TITLE!" all my other fanfics will be on hold, Sorry! ^.^ But I'm REALLY into this story. I Actually have it planned out! Yeah, I know, Amazing, and I WILL finish this story, i promise, unless its to long.. **_

_**I might get out one chapter a week, or maybe it'll take a bit longer.. Sorry, I have a temperamental computer, and not a lot of time to type.**_

_**If the characters are OOC, sorry, Its not intentional, But Eventually The characters will have to be OOC. (Its a secret)**_

_**I dont own FMA. I claim nothing. I will never own FMA. but i do own an FMA pocket watch, its awesome. Oh yeah. Go FMA. Blah. Ok, done rambling. On with the story.**_

_**This is based Before the Movie, since I havnt seen it yet. Its based right at the point in Ep. 51 where Riza hawkeye found Roy, thinking he was dead, and it just goes on from that point. Get it? Ok.**_

_**One more thing... Just because I like him cause he' s funny... **__**MAES HUGHES IS STILL ALIVE IN THIS FIC! **_

_**Ok, I just wanted to sat that so you wouldnt be all like "He's dead stupid" Cause I dun give a crap. My story.**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_Riza had shot down Archer, and Ran towards the mansions steps. What she saw wasn't what she had expected. Roy's lifeless body was in a large puddle Of his own blood._

"_General!" Riza ran up to him. "General!" Her voice was shaking. She shook his shoulder, trying to wake him up. "Dammit, Roy Mustang, Talk to me!" Riza's voice broke, and her eyes filled with Tears, and she Buried her face in his lifeless body, her own body Racking with uncontrollable sobs. _

_She Then felt a Hand grab her own. It was weak, but she felt it. "General?" "General... Roy... Roy, Stay with me, Roy... Please..." She Rolled him over onto his back, and looked into his eyes, which were fighting to stay open. _

"_Ri... za..." His voice gasped. "Roy! Just stay with me..." She was fighting the tears that were trying to come to her eyes again. He smiled a faint smile, and gripped her hand tighter. She smiled a bit back, gripping his hand to. _

"_General, Just hold on" She looked into his eyes, one covered in blood. Riza's heart sank as she realized her might never re-gain his sight. "Roy..." His name slipped out of her mouth again. "I mean General, Im so sorry, Its my fault... If you lose your eye... or if you don't pull through I..." _

_He cut her off by lifting his head weakly, and pressing his lips against her own. She looked surprised, and kissed him back, and it seemed an eternity before they broke apart. The looked into each other's eyes, and though no words were spoken outloud, they understood each other perfectly. _

"_Riza... Please dont blame yourself for anything. If it wasn't for you, I dont know how many times I should have been killed...But Im alive today Because Of you, Riza..." He lifted his hand, and gently caressed her face. "Roy, we have to get you to the Infirmary." But Roy shook his head._

"_No, Just a minute. In the Infirmary, we can't talk freely. people will be in and out. Just let give me a minute to say one thing." He looked at her. "What could be more Important then your life? Whatever it is, it can Wait, I.." "Okay" Roy cut her off. _

"_I just wanted to say... In case... I didn't make it." His voice was fading, Riza saw that she was kneeling in a larger puddle of blood then before. "Roy, Hold on, just...: Tears formed in her eyes. She grabbed his arm, and Helped him up. He wasn't totally unconscious, and Riza helped him into the back of the car, lying him down. She Drove as fast as she could to the nearest hospital. _

_She ran out of the car, and Informed a nurse, who looked at the bloodstained Riza, who was covered in his blood from trying to save him, and kissing him, then she Brought out a stretcher and They Quickly brought Roy inside._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It was 3 days before Roy woke up, Riza not moving from his bedside. He lost a lot of blood, and he also lost his left eye. He had scratches, and Gashes, and 2 broken ribs. All Riza had was a bone fracture from the would she got on her arm. _

_Roy woke up on the third day, Riza was sitting on the chair, her head laying right next to him, asleep. He smiled at her, And combed his fingers through a strand of her fallen hair, taking out the clip and letting it loose. _

"_Riza..." He was about to gently shake her awake, but thought against it. How long had he been asleep, and a better question, how long had Riza slept? Not much, probably. She probably watched him every second she could to make sure he survived. He would have done the same._

"_R.. Roy...?" She sleepily let his name escape her lips, her eyes fluttering open. _

_She lifted her head, and looked at him, her eyes drooping a bit from lack of sleep, and just waking up. He smiled at her. "Morning sunshine." She smiled back, but then frowned._

"_Im Sorry, General, but they couldn't save your eye..." "General huh? I thought we were over these formality's? What happened to 'Roy'"? He acted like he didn't hear about his eye. "But Gen.. Roy, your eye, Its..." He cut her off. "I realize that, But Its not like I didn't know they couldn't save it, so its not that much of a shock. And don't even think about blaming yourself. Okay?" _

_Riza was about to protest, but then nodded. "Okay." She looked at her hair clip next to her, then at Roy. He just smiled and shrugged. She shook her head with a smile._

"_General mustang, your awake!" a nurse said, walking in the room. "How are you feeling?" She asked, a chart in her hands. He shrugged. "They eye thing is a little weird to get used to, but other then that, Fine." She wrote something down, and nodded. "We'll keep you overnight for observation, you can be released in the morning." She informed him, and walked out. _

_He looked at Riza. "You better get some sleep. You look tired, go home, I'll be here in the morning. Im not going anywhere." He smiled at her again._

"_I would feel more comfortable making sure your okay, sir." She told him, stifling a yawn. "Fine. Here. do I have to make it an order for you to sleep?" He scooted over, and motioned for her to get in the bed with him. _

_She Looked at him, reluctant, but then climbed in the bed, and Laid next to him. It was only sleep, after all. Roy pulled her in closer, her head pressed against his chest, and his chin resting on top of her head, his arms wrapped around her. Riza just snuggled into his arms, feeling the warmth of him against her. It was to comfortable and warm for her to protest, It felt like home. They both drifted off into a silent, dreamless, sleep. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hughes walked into the room, hearing that Roy was awake. He looked at the scene in front of him in surprise. Riza and Roy were still snuggled up against each other. Instead of waking them up, he took out a camera, and Started flashing pictures, hoping they didn't wake up._

"_These are going to be almost as good as the pictures I take of Elicia..." He snapped pictures until he had gone through a whole role of film, then ran out of the room before they woke up._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Riza woke up a few hours later, feeling really warm and comfortable. She looked at Roy Next to her, They were so close there was barley room to breath. She smiled. She was to comfortable to care at the moment, and if She tried to get loose, he would wake up to. So she just closed her eyes, laid her head against his chest, and fell back asleep with a smile._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_People were in and out of the room, but they didn't dare wake them up. For one, it was such a cute scene, disturbing them would ruin it. And, Roy still had his gloves on, and Riza probably had at least 3 guns hidden on her. Yes, better to let them sleep. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Roy woke up somewhere around 6 that morning. Riza was sleeping in his arm's still, looking peaceful. Roy looked at her, her Hair slung across her beautiful face. Roy pushed it back behind her ear, and smiled at her. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Riza started to stir, and opened her eyes, looking at Roy's smiling face. "Morning Beautiful." He smiled at her again. Riza sat up. She smiled back. "Good morning sir... I mean, Roy." The whole night ran through her head. Roy's arm's were still loosely wrapped around her, and She Gently Got loose, and out of the bed. A nurse chose that moment to walk in. _

"_So, General Mustang, Your getting released today. We need your Signature here, and Don't overdue it." she told him. Roy Took the clipboard and Signed it, then handed it back to her, then the nurse walked out._

_Riza looked at him. They hadn't talked about the kiss, but did he even remember kissing her? He was dying, and Besides,, They were just Friends, and they worked together. They wouldn't ever be anything other then friends. Right? "I'll be waiting outside, While you get dressed." She interrupted her own thoughts. She set a pair of Roy's clothes on The edge of his bed, and walked out, standing by the door for when he got dressed and followed._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Roy walked out not to long after. Riza helped him outside and to the car, though he protested that he was fine. "If you were fine, you wouldn't be staggering like a drunk!" She retorted. The People at the hospital gave him pain medication, and it hadn't worn off yet, so he was staggering a bit._

"_I am Not!" He protested again, but when Riza let go of his arm, he started to stumble around. "Fine, point taken..." He mumbled. She smiled, and started driving towards her place one they were both in he car._

"_Wait.. my house isnt this way!" Roy realized. "Very good. No, we're going to my place, Sir, so you can recover without straining yourself. I don't trust you to Relax, though thats what you tend to do when your not injured, and should be doing your paperwork. You will be staying with me so you dont end up in the hospital, again, __SIR." _she emphasized the last word to annoy him. "Hmph... Fine then." He crossed his arms like a Stubborn child, and Riza couldn't hold back a small smile of amusement and she drove.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza Finally pulled up to a driveway. It was a fair neighborhood, and the house was a perfect size. not like a big, creepy sized house, but it wasn't small, either. She looked over at Roy. He was asleep. "Roy..." She shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly, looking around, slowly processing the fact that the car was no longer moving, and that they were in front of a house.

Riza got out of the car, and helped Roy out, and into the house. When they got in, Black Hayate Greeted Them with a bark. Riza bent down and pet him, then helped Roy to the couch.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home, Kitchen's that way, feel free to get something to eat, and Bathroom's here." She pointed to where she was headed. "I'll just be back, I'm going to take a quick shower, My hair is a wreck." Riza's hair was down, and messy, but it made her look Cute, In Roy's opinion.

Roy heard the Water to the shower turn on. Not knowing how long Riza would take, he laid down, and closed his eyes, His breathing eventually slowing and evening out as he fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza closed her eyes as the hot water poured over her body. She listened to the water pouring down onto the shower floor with a relaxed expression, as if she was in some sort of trance. She shook her head, as if snapping herself out of it, and continued with her shower, and began to wash her hair.

Riza turned the shower off about 15 minutes later. She took a towel off of the rack, and wrapped it around her body, and took a smaller one, and wrapped it around her head. She Unlocked the bathroom door, and walks out, then shutting it, the _"Click"_ the closing of the door made waking Roy up. He sat up, and rubbed his eye. All he saw was Riza walking past, and all she was Wearing, a towel. "Keep your eyes above my chest, Roy." She said, not even turning around. Damn, how did she know?

She went into her room, and quickly changed into pajama's, then walked out, Drying her hair off with the towel. They were a silky, black, 2 piece set with a button up top. Her hair was down, a bit tucked behind her ears, but the rest slung over her shoulder. She finished drying it, and Sat on the couch next to Roy. He looked over at her and smiled.

Suddenly Riza's phone rang. "Hello?, Oh Hi Lieutenant Corneal Hughes. Yes, General Mustang is staying here, Sir. No, Sir. Yes, I saw those pictures of Elicia. No, I do not need a Husband, goodnight sir!" She hung up the phone with an annoyed look on her face. Roy couldn't help but laugh. Who knew Hughes annoyed her as much as everyone else? Personally, He would be afraid of getting shot.

Riza suddenly started laughing to, and Roy smiled. He loved it when she laughed, it didn't happen often. She smiled back at him, and before either knew what was happening, Their lips met. It started out simple, but became more passionate, until they finally separated. Both there cheeks held a small tinge, Riza more then Roy.

They both new something like that Shouldn't happen again, there was no need for saying so. Besides, There were the Fraternization Laws. Who knew what would happen if they were caught...

No, a simple kiss wouldn't get them into much trouble. But they both knew that the kiss wasn't all. Neither of them would ever forget what happened in Ishbal. It shouldn't have happened. They vowed it would never happen again, and that No one could ever know. At least, Not until The Frat laws were Lifted...

**-Sigh- I know, I know, Not a good beginning to a story, it WILL get better, I swear, I promise! wait.. thats the same thing...**

**Anyways... Yeah... I ill get another chapter up.. Im.. Um.. I dunno, About a week, maybe more, im sorry, im a slow typer, And Im sick, and I have a time Restriction until i get my grades up... **

**(lol, If I e-mail u my math homework, will u solve it for me? No, i didnt think so. Worth a try, though right?)**

**Well, Until Next time, Read and Review, Tell me how you liked/Disliked it, But PLEASE no flames, They hurt my feelers... Well, Until Next time...**

**~.:.~Crimson~.:.~ (Lol, I love Signing things like that)**


	2. Authors note!

Authors note!

Don't you hate when you go to read a fanfic that hasn't been updated in ages and its just a freaking A/N? Yeah, im sorry. Not that many people have read this story anyways.

(By the way, how do you tell how many people have read your fanficton? I can't tell, lol. I don't get alerts for reviews or anything anymore, so sorry about not replying too.)

Okay, so, I realize its been over two years and I never updated, I'm sorry. I meant to type what I had wrote out and publish it, but I could never decide where the story was going. I've changed a lot, Kinda got out of the FMA fandom, I still love this pairing, and someday I might finish, after I get around to watching FMA again and maybe finishing FMA: Brotherhood. My writing style has gotten A LOT better though, my grammar had improved, along with my typing skills. Not perfect, but still better.

Actually, I'm out of the anime fandom all together lately. I still watch it, of course, all the time, but I've been more into things like harry potter and Sweeney todd, because I am in love with miss Helena Bonham carter 3 I plan to post a HP fanfic soon, though Im not sure where its going either. So I'm going to figure it out before I post the first chapter. I'm thinking Snape/Bellatrix, but I like many different Bellatrix pairings its ridiculous, but I could easily see her character being with all of them, so, yeah.

Okay, enough rambling from me, im sorry, so sorry. (By the way, Royai fans, wanna read a good royai fic? Anything by Moonstardutchess, her writing is simply exquisite, she never fails to update in time, and impress me with her amazing skills. 3 She has many different one-shots and multi-chapters. )

So peace, see you later!

No longer Crimsondawn365

.:Iz-Insane:.


End file.
